As network technology develops, a large number of electronic devices (such as computers, mobile phones and small appliances) are communicatively coupled on a wireless network. These electronic devices have to obtain a service set identifier (SSID) associated with the wireless network and a corresponding SSID password to log into the wireless network and communicate with other devices via the network. However, many electronic devices have small form factors, require low power consumptions, and therefore, do not include conventional input and output devices (e.g., keyboards and touch displays) for receiving input of the SSID and the SSID password. Therefore, it has become a challenge to communicate such network information to many electronic devices before they can be coupled to the network.
Sometimes, a peripheral communication component may be integrated in an electronic device to allow it to communicate with other electronic devices and receive useful data. For example, an electronic device may include a Bluetooth module, a near field communication module or the like. However, usage of such a peripheral communication component increases the cost of the electronic device, while communication based on the component are not necessarily made more convenient.